fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsubaki Orphne
|hair = White |eyes = Red |mark location = |affiliation = Torched Heaven |occupation = Dark Mage |previous team = |status = Alive |team = Nine Circles of Hell |previous partner = Yuma |magic = Telekinesis Telepathy Teleportation Magic |weapons = }} Tsubaki (ツバキ, Tsubaki) is a powerful and immortal dark mage from Torched Heaven. She is the most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell. Appearance Tsuabki initially appears as very small petite, cute, young girl with long, white hair, pale skin, and red eyes. She wore a long black and red dress with many layered ruffles on the skirt and sleeves, she also liked to wear multiple ribbons for accessories. Personality Earlier on she was a very quiet and kind Tsubaki has a sinister, twisted, and methodical personality, able to coordinate multiple plans simultaneously. She is manipulative and exploits people at her leisure, under the guise of a sweet innocent girl. Perhaps due to her confidence, she has a calm and condescending demeanour, confident even when things do not go her way. Her sin is treachery. Magic and Abilities Tsubaki, despite initial appearances is an immensely powerful individual, more powerful than the entirety of Torched Heaven, even Yuma, the king of Trivia. Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): This magic allows her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes using her mind. She can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): Tsubaki is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and other creatures with higher order intelligence. The range at which she can perform these feats greatly surpasses that of even the most talented telepath's. *'Telepathic Illusions': She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. This was originally believed to be a illusion magic, but is a small part of her broad ability with telepathy. She often uses this like one would use Thought Projection, creating copies of herself or others to interact. *'Psychic Blast': She can project psychic bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them great pain, knocking them unconsciousness or even forcing the victim into a vegetated state. *'Psychic Shield': She can erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō): Tsbuaki can use this magic to teleport herself and/or others to any given location instantaneously. She has such a great deal of control over this magic she does not need to physically touch whoever or whatever she is teleporting, she need only picture them in her mind. Expert Etherano Control: Tsuabki has masterful control of etherano and the energies of the body and mind allowing her to perform many great feats. *'Energy Absorption': She can directly absorb, manipulate, generate other magical power, converting it into a crimson energy which she can use any way she pleases. Immense Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the Nine Circles of Hell, Tsubaki boats a tremendous amount of raw magical power. Immortality: *'High-Speed Regeneration': As part of being an immortal, Tsubaki can rapidly regenerate wounds, lacerations, broken bones, even damaged organs and lost limbs. Quotes by Tsubaki Trivia * Behind the Scenes